A laparoscope or endoscope is used in conjunction with a camera system for visualization during surgical procedures. When the scope is introduced from ambient room temperature into a cavity at body temperature, the rapid change causes the lens to fog. During surgery, the introduction of surgical tools such as an electrosurgical device deliver energy, creating heat, and vaporizes the intracellular fluid, which increases the pressure inside the cell and eventually causes the cell membrane to burst. When this happens, a plume of smoke containing mostly water vapor is created, along with the aeration of cellular debris. During procedures involving a scope, many times this water vapor, smoke plume, and/or cellular debris attach to the lens, impairing the view of the surgical site.